Besessenheit
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Benci. Benci. BENCI! Gilbert benci setengah mati dengan Ivan. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki celah untuk berubah pikiran. Benarkah? AU. Barter Fanfic. RussPruss for Baka-Pon.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's love. AU. RussPruss. No Romance. Deskripsi perasaan. First Person POV. Hint for minor pairing (RussBelarus. RoChu. RussAme).

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Baka-Pon. **Makasih atas AmeIta-nyaaaa X) Untuk RussPruss, aku punya 2 draft termasuk fic ini. Aku dilanda kebimbangan memilih. Terima kasih atas dukungan **Kirana** sehingga aku memilih fic ini. Juga terima kasih pada **Silan** yang sudah berbaik hati memberi tahu bagian mana yang kurang. Buat pembaca, selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Besessenheit<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Baka-Pon **

* * *

><p>Datang lagi.<p>

Lelaki Rusia itu datang lagi.

Menyebalkan.

Lelaki itu selalu datang di waktu kosong saat jam pelajaran. Sejauh apapun ruangan terpisah ia selalu datang. _Moving class_ yang tidak berguna! Perbedaan jurusan pun tak diacuhkannya. Menjijikkan. Tidak hebat! Dengan wajah tersenyum ia datang. Suaranya riang saat ia bercerita. Cih! Menyebalkan! Tidak hebat! Benar-benar tidak hebat!

_Apa dia pikir kehadirannya diterima?_

Menjijikkan!

Kuteruskan menyalin catatan pelajaran yang akan diujikan. Mencoba mengacuhkannya. Lelaki itu sedang bercerita pada teman Asianya. Entah hanya teman atau pacar. Aku seharusnya tak usah memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Seharusnya tidak memikirkan kehadirannya. Tapi semakin kuabaikan, semakin menyebalkan. Sebenarnya kapan bel masuk kelas yang tidak hebat itu akan dibunyikan? Aku yang terlalu hebat ini tidak mau melihat dia di kelas ini.

Semakin cepat bel dibunyikan semakin baik. Dia takkan bisa menentang peraturan sekolah. Dia tak bisa begitu. Dia tak mau begitu. Sepertinya. Ketika catatanku nyaris rampung, suara tawanya terdengar lagi. Begitu juga teman Asianya itu. Aku menghentikan tanganku menulis. Kukepal kedua tanganku.

_Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa?_  
>Tidak hebat!<p>

_Kenapa lelaki itu terlihat senang?_  
>Tidak hebat!<p>

_Kenapa lelaki itu ada di sini?_  
>TIDAK HEBAT!<p>

Aku tidak mau berada di sini. Aku tidak mau berada satu ruangan dengannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya. AKU YANG HEBAT INI MUAK MELIHATNYA! Walaupun tahu sebentar lagi masuk kelas, aku keluar kelas. Dengan kesal. Cih! Aku merinding berdekatan dengannya. Mengerikan! Tidak ada keinginanku untuk memperdulikannya. Mimpipun rasanya aku seperti tidak akan bangun lagi. Lelaki itu tidak hebat sama sekali. Tidak tahu diri. Tak ada malu. Aku tahu dia. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia tak hebat tapi aku tidak mengerti perangainya dan rasanya aku tidak mau mengerti. Bahkan tidak pernah kenal perangainya yang lain kecuali dirinya yang tidak tahu diri. Sungguh tidak hebat!

Di luar kelas, aku duduk di lantai dengan tangan kanan tertumpu pada lutut kananku. Aku memperhatikan mereka yang bergegas masuk kelas karena bel sudah dibunyikan. Berarti lelaki itu akan keluar dan masuk kelasnya. Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Setengah berdiri, aku melihat sepasang kaki melewatiku. Kaki seorang lelaki. Sepertinya lelaki itu. Dan aku langsung masuk kelas begitu berdiri. Tanpa mengedarkan pandanganku, aku yang hebat ini tahu dia sudah tidak ada di kelas itu. Karena ia sudah keluar tadi. Ya, kaki itu pasti lelaki itu. Tidak mungkin teman dari kelasku keluar kelas di saat bel masuk. Pasti lelaki itu.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Hanya saja, terkadang aku melihat teman lelaki itu yang sekelas denganku ini. Dia lelaki yang pintar dan rajin. Kenapa lelaki sepertinya mau bersama orang tidak hebat seperti lelaki itu? Apa lelaki itu mengguna-gunainya? Apa dia menggunakan mantrayang hebat? Lelaki tidak tahu diri sepertinya selalu dekat dengan lelaki sebaik itu? Apa teman lelakinya ini tidak tahu perangai dirinya padaku? Apa mata teman lelakinya minusnya lebih daripada mereka yang sudah memakai kacamata lebih dari 5 tahun? Apa dia gila?

Tidak bisa kupikirkan alasan logis hebat yang tepat untuk temannya yang rajin ini mau bersamanya. Aku tidak habis pikir. Lelaki Rusia itu. Yang kutahu darinya hanyalah kalau dia orang tidak hebat yang agresif dalam mengejar laki-laki yang disukainya. Dia membuat semua orang tahu dia menyukai aku. Oh, memang aku yang hebat ini disukai banyak orang tapi ini pertama kalinya aku kesal karena diriku terlalu hebat sampai membuat orang tidak hebat seperti dia menyukaiku. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? _Nein!_ Standarku tidak serendah itu! Walaupun ia sudah kutolak dengan tindakan karena aku yang hebat ini tidak sudi untuk bicara padanya.

_Apa dia tidak pernah merasa malu?  
><em>Menyebalkan!

Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya dan kalau bisa aku tidak melihatnya lagi.  
>Orang gila psikopat!<br>Sudah kutolak dengan tindakan tapi dia tidak mengerti.

_Apa kecerdasannya setingkat dengan monyet?_

BODOH!

Matanya selalu melihatku. Selalu. Aku tahu aku hebat sejak kami masih di sekolah dasar. Dimanapun aku, ia selalu melihatku setiap kami bertemu. Menjijikkan! Dia berusaha mendekatiku dengan berukar SMS tapi tak pernah kubalas. Seharusnya dia mengerti aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya. Kenapa dia terus memaksa? Apa tidak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya yang memperingatkannya? Tidak ada yang menyadarkannya? Tidak ada yang melarangnya? Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli?

Kurasa dia yang tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang.  
><em>Kenapa?<em>  
>Karena dia gila!<p>

_Ada kata lain yang lebih hebat untuk menyebutkan kenistaan dirinya? Hm?_

Cih!

Pesan selalu dikirimnya berhari-hari dan berhari-hari juga tidak kubalas.

SEHARUSNYA DIA MENGERTI! MONYET BODOH TIDAK HEBAT!

Kubiarkan SMS itu dan ia tetap mengirimnya. Kelihatannya kecerdasannya tidak lebih daripada hewan, maka aku membalas SMS itu. Hanya sekali. Cukup sekali bagiku. Kukatakan padanya betapa ia mengangguku. Kutuliskan kalau dia menjijikkan. Kusampaikan rasa kesal, marah, dan terganggunya aku karena dirinya. Dalam satu pesan itu aku berharap dia tahu bagaimana pendapatku tentangnya. Dan aku memintanya untuk menganggap kami tidak pernah kenal. Mungkin aku belum menerangkan semua kekesalan hebatku yang kutulis di situ tapi itu jelas mewakili kemarahanku selama ini. Setidaknya dia tahu sekarang. Apa kali ini dia mengerti?

**DIA HARUS MENGERTI!**

Sudah seharusnya dia mengerti. Seharusnya dia paham kalau aku yang hebat ini tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya. Dalam bentuk apapun, aku tidak ingin ada hubungan dengannya. Seharusnya dia tahu…

Aku sungguh tidak tertarik padanya. Kenapa dia tidak mau menerima itu? Bukankah sah-sah saja jika seseorang menolak perasaan orang yang tidak disukainya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti? Bagaimana untuk meyakinkannya? Cara yang kugunakan untuk menolaknya bukan lagi cara yang halus. Tampaknya itu sudah yang kasar. Paling kasar mungkin. Apa itu tidak bisa dipahaminya? Tidak bisa ia terima? Apa yang dilihatnya dariku? Apa yang diharapkannya dariku? Apa yang diinginkannya dariku? Hatiku? Waktuku? Atau perhatianku?

Dan perkiraanku salah. Cukup hebat bagiku. Ternyata dia bisa melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukannya. Selang beberapa waktu, ia memberi perubahan sikap yang drastis. Matanya tidak lagi selalu terarah padaku. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya bukan untukku. Di depanku, ia tak pernah lagi melirikku. Lelaki itu benar-benar menganggap tidak mengenalku. Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu mengganggap aku tidak ada. Yang lebih membuktikan dia benar-benar memahami arti SMS-ku adalah saat ulang tahunku. Tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia tidak memberi kado ataupun ucapan selamat.

.

Syukurlah…

.

Sepenuh hati aku bersyukur lelaki itu menunjukkan pengertiannya padaku yang hebat ini untuk pertama kali. Sedikitnya lelaki itu mengerti apa yang kumaksud bertahun-tahun belakangan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menerima keputusanku? Yah, biarlah. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa tenang dari pengejaran agresifnya. Pasti!

Waktu berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berbulan-bulan berlalu tanpa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan berkesan. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Sialan! Ada yang tidak hebat kurasakan.

_._

_Apa ada yang salah?_  
>Ada yang salah.<p>

_Apa ada sesuatu yang beda?_  
>Ada yang berbeda.<p>

_Apa aku merasa ada yang aneh?_  
>Ada yang aneh.<p>

**Sesuatu.**

Ada sesuatu yang salah, beda, dan aneh.

Tapi apa?

.

Mendekati akhir tahun, salah seorang temanku bertanya padaku. " Apa kau mau nge-band di acara lelaki itu?"

Lelaki itu.

Dia akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Meriah tampaknya dan dia ingin aku mengisi acara bersama teman-temanku. Ah, lelaki itu. Nyaris saja aku yang hebat ini lupa. Ya, lelaki itu. Lelaki tidak hebat itu. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tak merasa diperhatikannya lagi. Apa itu yang kurasa aneh? Apa itu yang kurasa ada yang hilang? Dia tak sekalipun lagi aku tahu memperhatikanku sejak aku membalas SMS-nya untuk pertama kali. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia memulai untuk berhubungan lagi denganku yang hebat ini? Bukankah selama ini lelaki itu sangat bisa tidak memperhatikanku lagi? Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba memulai lagi tali yang sudah terputus?

Entah bagaimana aku yang hebat ini setuju untuk tampil bersama teman-temanku. Kami akan membawakan tiga lagu malam itu dan berlatih berhari-hari sampai hari yang ditentukan.

Malam itu, malam yang sangat aneh.

Bagiku.

Lelaki itu sebelumnya tidak muncul sampai acara dimulai oleh MC. Lumayan banyak yang datang dan aku sama sekali tidak berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menikmati acara seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ini acara yang diselenggarakan lelaki itu. Maka aku hanya melihat acara ini tidak langsung dari tengah ruangan . Aku hanya melihat dari sudut ruangan dan tidak tertarik dengan yang terjadi sampai para undangan lain tiba-tiba berkerumun dekat tangga tempat para undangan menuju ruang pesta.

Sebelumnya aku biasa saja sampai aku melihat apa yang dari tadi mereka lihat dengan begitu tertarik. Lelaki itu. Dengan baju pesta yang mewah, dia maju ke tengah ruangan dan memulai acara dansa. Pasangan dansa di awal acara adalah adik perempuannya yang berambut panjang platinum. Anggun. Cantik. Meski tak sehebat aku, tentu saja. Melihat mereka berdansa, awalnya aku yang hebat ini tak mengerti akan sekelebat perasaan yang terlintas. Hampa. Entah kenapa itu yang terasa.

Dia berdansa dengan orang lain.

_Hebat?_  
>Tidak!<p>

Musik berganti, ia pun mengganti pasangan dansanya. Dia menggandeng teman Asianya yang juga teman sekelasku itu. Gerakan mereka…tidak hebat! Terlalu intim jika mereka hanya menyebut hubungan mereka teman. Kali ini hatiku sakit. Perih.

Dia tersenyum pada orang lain.

_Hebat?_  
>TIDAK!<p>

Pergantian musik lagi, kali ini pasangan dansa lelaki Russia itu teman sekolah kami yang berasal dari Amerika. Berbeda suasana yang terlihat kali ini karena semua orang tahu kalau teman Amerika kami itu selalu bersemangat. Namun, sekalipun ia berdansa bersama lelaki Rusia itu, nuansa mesra masih bisa terlihat. Mereka, tertawa bersama. Mataku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menggenang.

Dia tertawa bersama orang lain.

Hebat?  
><strong>TIDAK!<strong>

Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan penampilan yang beda dari biasanya atau selama ini. Pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan baju pesta yang terbuka. Dan ini pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seharian. Tampak berbeda. Mempesona. Apa dia merasa senang hingga selalu tersenyum selama acara?

Kusadari malam itu mataku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya.

Kenapa?

Aku yang hebat ini memperhatikannya?  
>Apa yang kuharapkan?<p>

Ini tidak hebat!

Sial!

Aku menyukainya!

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca X)  
><strong>**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu XD**

**Adiikku, Pon-saaannnn!  
><strong>**MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAAK uda mau buatin AmeIta-nyaaaaaaaa! XDD**

**MAAF sekali kalo RussPruss-nya tidak bagus!  
>Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! X'(<strong>

**Maaf jika mengecewakan m(_ _)m**

Tambahan : Fujoshi Anonim, makasih juga uda mau baca dan review X') Kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena aku tidak membuat tipe angst yang identik dengan Rusia, tapi makasih ya dukungannya. Dirimu seneng, aku juga seneng uda ngebuatnya ^^ *peluk*


End file.
